The Blood in her Hands
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Es posible cambiar la psiquis de un ser humano? Luego de haberlo logrado con Kristina Frye, Red John hace lo propio con Patrick Jane.     Advertencia:  Habrá  escenas con contenido crudo, sexo sin consentimiento, tortura, posible muerte de un personaje,et
1. Prologue

Es posible cambiar la psiquis de un ser humano? Luego de haberlo logrado con Kristina Frye, Red John hace lo propio con Patrick Jane.

Advertencia: Habrá escenas con contenido crudo; sexo sin consentimiento, tortura, posible muerte de un personaje, etc.

The Blood in _her_ Hands

Prólogo

**Presente**

La tensión reinaba dentro de la habitación.

Jane: "Si alguien mueve un musculo, la degollaré."

Lisbon: "Jane, mírame. Tranquilo. Baja ese cuchillo. Ahora." Dijo empuñando el arma hacia el hombre que tenía en frente tratando de mantener la calma.

Jane agarraba fuertemente a Van Pelt por el cuello y la presionaba hacia él con la fuerza de todo su brazo izquierdo.

Van Pelt trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía creer que se encontraba en tal situación y menos con Jane.

Jane: "No te acerques." Dijo en tono amenazante a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor. Estás mal. Necesitas ayuda."

Jane: "Yo no necesito nada. Ustedes son los que necesitan ayuda ahora."

Lisbon: "No me obligues a dispararte."

Jane: "No lo harás."

Lisbon: "Si lo haré." Dijo con firmeza.

* * *

Bueno... una historia bastante oscura ahora. Espero que esten bien! )


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Un mes antes**

Se cumplen tres meses de la desaparición de Patrick Jane. Lisbon está muy preocupada. Las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida se desvanecían. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra igualmente como paso con Kristina Frye. Ella sabía que Jane era fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de Red John, sabía muy bien cuan vulnerable era. Perdía la paciencia y el juicio. No pensaba ni veía con claridad. Era como si una bola de humo se posara a su alrededor. Se perdía en sí mismo.

Antes de desaparecer, él había estado muy deprimido. Ella lo sabía. Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con el consultor en el ático del CBI.

…

_Jane: "Bastardo... es un maldito bastardo."_

_Lisbon posó su mano en su hombro. No encontraba que palabras decir. Ver a Kristina en el estado en que Red John la dejó, había dejado a todos sin aliento y sin palabras. La tristeza recorría los pasillos del CBI ese día. _

_Jane: "Es preferible morir, que estar así." Dijo refiriéndose a Kristina. "Como… como le hizo creer que está muerta? Como Lisbon?" Dijo con total frustración. Incluso, Lisbon notó como sus ojos se humedecieron y también como el intentó contener las lagrimas y como tragó para controlar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta._

_Lisbon: "Es una buena pregunta, Jane."_

_Jane negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo. Apretó los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Lisbon se sentó a su lado. Lo observó por un segundo y también miró al suelo. _

_Lisbon: "No te tortures así."_

_El no dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio. A veces las mejores palabras son las que no se dicen. _

…

Su teléfono celular vibrando la hizo volver a caer en tiempo. Lo sacó de su bolsillo. "Un nuevo mensaje." Lo abrió. – Un amigo necesita tu ayuda. Ve pronto. Calle 125. Cond. Russvel #56. -

Lisbon contuvo el aliento. Quien había enviado el mensaje? No tenía remitente. Maldijo en voz baja. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la sala de descanso.

Lisbon: "He recibido un mensaje de texto. Andando." Dijo casi sin aire.

Los chicos la observaron preocupados por su reacción.

Cho: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "He recibido un mensaje con una dirección."

Lisbon le enseñó el celular a Cho, quien lo leyó rápidamente y en silencio.

Cho: "Andando, jefa." Dijo comprendiendo la preocupación y el apuro de la agente senior.

XXX

Los agentes entraron al lugar empuñando sus armas. Uno vigilaba la espalda del otro. Caminaron sigilosamente por la residencia. Estaba vacía. Sin señales de que alguien viviera en el lugar. Parecía ser más un hospitalillo en el cual los drogadictos pasaban un tiempo para quizás dormir, drogarse y protegerse de la lluvia o el tipo de clima que fuera.

Cho: "Despejado."

Rigsby: "Aquí igual."

Luego vieron una luz encendida por el corredizo, provenía de una habitación la cual tenía su puerta entre abierta.

El corazón de Lisbon comenzó a palpitar en su pecho como nunca. Temió por que sus compañeros lo escucharan. Aunque sabía que eso lógicamente no podía suceder.

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta entre abierta. Todos se miraron. Ya habían vivido esta situación. Era un _deja vú._ como cuando encontraron a la psíquica Kristina Frye. Eso los tenia nerviosos a todos.

Cho abrió la puerta despacio. Entró en la habitación. Rigsby cuido su espalda en todo momento. Cho miró a su alrededor lentamente. Una silla. Una bombilla encendida en frente. Otra puerta entre abierta. La única diferencia en este _deja vú_ era el segundo cuarto ya no tenía la luz encendida. El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Cho respiró profundo y miro a su jefa.

Lisbon asintió como si le leyera los pensamientos a Cho. El se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Entro a la nueva habitación. Rigsby llevaba flash light en mano. Dos sillas más, pero vacías. Luego Rigsby comenzó a enfocar el cuarto vacio. Las paredes… hasta que lo vieron.

El consultor estaba sentado en el suelo en la esquina izquierda del cuarto. Su espalda estaba pegada a la pared y su cabeza inclinada con la cien pegada a la pared de al lado. Parecía inconsciente. No estaba vestido de blanco como Kristina. Su ropa era negra. Su cabello había crecido notablemente y parte de él cubría su frente y su ojo derecho.

Cho: "No dejes de apuntar con tu arma." Susurró a Rigsby.

Rigsby quedó algo cortado con el comentario de Cho, pero él tenía razón. Red John hizo creer a Kristina Frye que estaba muerta. Que pudo haber hecho con Jane? Cho comenzó a acercarse al consultor lentamente.

Cho: "Jane?" Susurró.

Lisbon escuchó a Cho y no dudo en entrar a la habitación oscura. Van Pelt la siguió. Cho se colocó de cuclillas en frente de Jane y volvió a llamarlo, pero este no respondía.

Lisbon también se puso de cuclillas al lado de Cho, de frente a Jane. Con algo de miedo, tocó su mano. Estaba cálida, como normalmente era. Eso la tranquilizó. Colocó sus dos dedos en el área del cuello de Jane para comprobar su pulso; fuerte, constante, claro. Otro alivio más. Tocó el cabello de Jane y lo colocó hacia atrás para apartar sus rizos de su cara y poder ver sus ojos los cuales tenía cerrados. Su cabello estaba húmedo. Notó que había sido golpeado. Tenía una cicatriz en su labio inferior y otra en su ceja izquierda.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Lo llamo suavemente.

Van Pelt: "Estará drogado?"

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Lisbon notó como él movió un poco los parpados.

Lisbon: "Jane? Jane…" Tomó esta vez su mano. "Soy yo, Lisbon. Despierta. Mírame. Por favor." Dijo con preocupación.

El mentalista abrió los ojos lentamente y se escuchó un leve gemido salir de su garganta.

Lisbon: "Mírame, Jane. Por favor." Dijo esta vez con un nudo en la garganta. Jane no podía terminar igual que Kristina. No podía.

Jane enfocó la vista hacia los ojos de Lisbon lo que la tranquilizó por un momento. Su mirada era vacía.

Lisbon: "Dios… Jane, soy yo, Lisbon. Háblame. Dime algo."

Jane: "Lisbon?" Dijo con voz quebrada.

Lisbon: "Oh.. gracias Dios." No pudo evitar abrazarlo. Sin embargo el no le devolvió el abrazo. Se veía confundido.

Lisbon: "Como te sientes, Jane?" Dijo esta vez apartándose de él.

Jane: "Ah?" Dijo mirando a Lisbon de una manera muy extraña para ella.

Cho: "Llamaré a una ambulancia." Dijo tomando su celular y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Flashback

_**Cuatro meses antes**_

_Jane estaba despertando. Sentía un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y la luz que había en frente de él lo cegó. _

_Jane: "Que diablos…?"_

_Notó que estaba amarrado a una silla._

_Jane: "No otra vez. Ahora qué?" Dijo apretando los ojos._

_Intentó acostumbrarse a la luz fuerte que tenía justo en frente. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero sus ojos y el dolor en su cabeza lo traicionaban. _

_Jane: "Dios…" Gimió._

_Red John: "Señor Jane."_

_Jane quedó paralizado. Reconoció al instante la voz. Era su rival. Era el asesino de su familia. Era Red John._

_Jane: "Que quieres ahora de mi?" Dijo sintiéndose impotente una vez más. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto. Sentía una vergüenza inmensa. Se sentía más pequeño que un microbio. En estas circunstancias no era que él quería tratar con el asesino. _

_Red John: "Tengo algo planificado y usted es parte de." _

_El corazón de Jane palpitaba fuertemente. Su respiración cada vez se hacía más dificultosa. _

_Red John: "No gaste energías. Mire que lo que tengo planeado va a tomar mucho tiempo. Me tomo tres meses con Kristina…. " _

_Jane: "Maldito! Eres un maldito hijo de puta! Ella no te hizo nada!" Dijo tratando de soltarse de la silla, pero era inútil._

_Red John: "Espero correr la misma suerte con usted." Dijo ignorándolo por completo. "Sé que va a ser más difícil. Con ella no tuve que luchar tanto. Con usted… creo que voy a tener que usar otra clase de técnicas. Me encantan los retos."_

_Jane notó como la silueta del asesino se acercó a él y luego vio que tenía algo en sus manos. Vio como unas gotas de líquido saltaron de ellas. Una jeringa? _

_Jane: "Que es eso?"_

_Red John no contestó. Se acercó a él con la jeringa en las manos. _

_Jane: "Que vas a hacer?" Miró la jeringa con los ojos como platos. Fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno._

_Sintió como la aguja entró en su piel y como el líquido fue entrando lentamente. Miró con horror mientras sucedía. El líquido ardía. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. _

_Red John: "Primera fase amigo mío."_

_XXX_

_Jane despertó aturdido y adolorido. Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro. No podía ver ni sus manos. Podía sentir el suelo frío bajo de su piel. Estaba desnudo? Estaba semi-desnudo de cintura hacia arriba. Se tocó de su cintura hacia abajo. Tenía pantalones, pero no los suyos. Se los había cambiado. Trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía débil. Sus manos le temblaban. No sabía el porqué. Se sentía extraño. Trató de enfocar la vista a su alrededor. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Trató de concentrarse. "No puedes ver. No puedes casi moverte. Trata de escuchar." Se decía así mismo. _

"_No tienes familia."_

_Escuchó un susurro que lo hizo aguantar la respiración por un momento y fruncir el ceño. _

"_No tienes amigos."_

"_Quien… es?" Jane trató de hablar, pero hasta las palabras resultaban difíciles de salir de sus labios._

"_Todos están en tu contra. Todos."_

"_Qué demonios es esto?" Pensó. "No lo logrará. No lo hará." Trató de no escuchar. Trató de pensar en otras cosas. En cómo salir de esto. Intentó incorporarse otra vez. "Necesito llegar a una pared. Debe haber una pared." _

_Seguía escuchando la voz. Trataba de ignorarla. Se arrastró por el suelo unos pies. "Demonios." Pensó. "Donde diablos estoy?... un poco mas Patrick." Estaba muy cansado. Estaba confundido. Sus ojos se cerraban. No podía permitirlo. Unos momentos después, encontró pared. Casi se abrazó a ella. Se sentó con la espalda pegada al concreto. Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. Los temblores de sus manos eran más fuertes y constantes. Pasó su mano por sus rizos y respiró profundo. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de la pared. "No… no. Maldita sea." Decía Jane en voz alta esta vez. Se tapó los oídos para no escuchar. Se arrastró por la pared en busca de una ventana, una puerta o lo que fuese. Encontró una esquina. Siguió avanzando como pudo. Así estuvo casi un minuto. Otra esquina. Llegó a la puerta. Trató de abrirla. Obviamente estaba cerrada. Dio un puño en ella. Se sentía tan mal. No sabía si era el hambre que sentía o lo que había en aquella maldita jeringa, pero lo que fuese lo estaba derrotando. Mas las malditas voces. "Ya basta!" Gritó. Se dejó deslizar por la puerta cayendo sentado al suelo. "Por qué me haces esto?" Dijo esta vez entre sollozos. Vencido, quedó dormido mientras todo lo que le recitaba la voz quedaba grabado en su subconsciente._

* * *

_Un capitulo mas corto, pero es uno de los q mas me gusta hasta ahora. Espero no defraudarlos con esta historia y poder terminarla! (Aunq ya tengo algo planificado pa'l final...) Se me bloquearon las ideas con True Love! En fin... vamos a ver si me entra la musa para aquel. jajaja! Saludos. ;/_


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dr. Tomson: "El señor Jane tiene familia?" Preguntó el doctor.

Lisbon: "Nunca nos ha hablado de ellos."

Parecía mentira, pero su familia, eran ellos; Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho y Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Nosotros somos… su única familia. El tiempo que estuvo desaparecido nadie fue a nuestras oficinas a preguntar por él… ni nada por el estilo." Dijo con tristeza. Es difícil estar solo en la vida.

Dr. Tomson: "Entiendo. Bueno, entonces usted estará a cargo de él? Saber todo su tratamiento. Decidir por él por lo menos por ahora?"

Lisbon: "Si, doctor."

Dr. Tomson: "Bien. El señor Jane está sufriendo un desgaste físico y emocional. Estamos realizando los estudios necesarios para saber que daños hay en su sistema. Le adelanto que es normal que este confundido, que no hable ni piense con claridad. Esta deshidratado y se ve que tuvo un cambio de dieta brusco y prolongado." Dijo el doctor.

Dr. Shepart: "Cuando se quiere controlar a alguien fuerte como lo era nuestro paciente antes de lo lamentablemente ocurrido se le hace pasar por eso y mucho más." Dijo esta vez el psiquiatra que acababa de llegar al lado del doctor, pero había escuchado claramente lo que él había dicho.

Lisbon asintió tratando de relajarse.

Dr. Tomson: "Sobre la parte física, hemos encontrado que fue atacado fuertemente, incluyendo de forma sexual."

Lisbon tragó saliva. Si había notado que había sido agredido. Había visto los moretones cerca de su cuello, sus muñecas marcadas con moretones y heridas como si hubiese estado atado. Pero esto que acababa de oír? No podía ser. No podía dar crédito a las palabras del doctor. Miro al lado para tratar de ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

Lisbon: "Okey." Dijo tratando de mantener la calma. "Cuando podré verlo?" Añadió.

XXX

Flashback

_**Tres meses y medio antes**_

_Bajo la oscuridad, estando atado y casi inmóvil, con sus ojos y su boca tapados, Jane sintió como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo de forma sexual. Sentía asco y repulsión. Luchaba para soltarse, pero no podía. Sabía que quien lo tocaba era un hombre. También sabía que no era Red John. No se arriesgaría así dejando su ADN en él. _

_Sentía una mezcla de dolor, asco y placer. Placer? Se odiaba por eso. Había sido golpeado hasta sangrar y ahora el individuo estaba con su cara en su entre pierna. Jane no paraba de tratar de zafarse sin ningún tipo de éxito. _

_Ahora estaba boca abajo. Sabía que la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez peor para él. Trató de tomar un respiro. Trató de pensar en otra cosa. El equipo, como estará? Deben estar preocupados buscándolo. Lisbon… su querida Lisbon. Tan hermosa. Debió haberle dicho lo hermosa que es. Lo tranquilo y relajado que se siente al olerla.. si… ese olor a canela… _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor agudo. Apretó los dientes contra la mordaza para no sacar un grito ahogado. No le iba a dar ese gusto a Red John. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Sintió como las dos manos masculinas rodearon su cuello. Trataban de asfixiarlo. Al menos dejarlo casi sin aire, pero no como para matarlo. Si esa fuese su intención, hubiese apretado mucho más fuerte. El tipo era un sádico. Luego de casi un minuto de tortura, Jane trató de mantenerse consciente, pero el ataque fue tal que no pudo hacerlo._

_XXX_

_Despertó nuevamente en ese maldito cuarto oscuro tendido en el suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tocó su cuello. Esta vez sí gimió de dolor. Notó que su boca y su nariz sangraban. Sus muñecas le dolían demasiado y sintió sus partes intimas húmedas. No había sido un mal sueño. No había sido una pesadilla. Había sido real y se echo a llorar en silencio por ello. _

_Una pequeña luz opaca fue encendida. Jane abrió los ojos un poco. Vio una silueta acercarse a él._

_Red John: "Ya despertó. Veamos cómo hemos avanzado. Dígame que se siente pasar por uno de las cosas más terribles que puede experimentar un ser humano."_

_Jane no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_Red John: "Las cosas van cambiando ahora amigo. Te has dado cuenta de ello. Esto era algo que tenía que suceder, comprendes? Todo es un proceso por más doloroso que sea. Tus ojos se están comenzando a abrir y cuando suceda por completo me lo vas a agradecer."_

_Tiro una muda de ropa a su lado._

_Red John: "Aséate. Allá está el baño." Dijo señalando una puerta. "Pasaste con honores la prueba de hoy. Mereces una buena cena. Luego de eso hablaremos largo y tendido. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y mostrarte…" Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "…hasta el cansancio." Susurró._

_La puerta se cerró y Jane tomó la ropa que estaba al lado de él. Se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió. Efectivamente era un baño. Se miró al espejo. Se veía fatal. Aparte del labio partido y la nariz lastimada, lo que veía en el espejo era un fantasma. Lo que quedaba de Patrick Jane. Esto era demasiado. Por un instante pensó en el suicidio. Luego se puso las manos en la cabeza y negó. Llevaba solo dos semanas en ese calvario. Tenía que aguantar. No podía desvanecer. No podía dejarse destruir. No podía olvidar quien era. Quien estaba dejando de ser. Increíblemente algunos recuerdos de su memoria habían sido borrados ya, o al menos escondidos muy en su subconsciente. _

_Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso. Necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba sacarse el sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca y el olor a sudor y a rastros de líquido masculino que lo que le provocaron en el momento al recordarlo fueron náuseas. Cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro y vomitó hasta que no quedó nada en su estomago. Se quedó allí por unos minutos. Se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Puso su mano en la pared. Los azulejos eran blancos. De algún modo irradiaban algo de tranquilidad. Dejo caer el agua tibia sobre su espalda lastimada. Vio caer la sangre al suelo mezclada con agua. Logró borrar todo rastro de su cuerpo, pero no de su mente._

_

* * *

_Weyy. Halloween esta cerca! Ya compraron sus calabazas? xD Bueno, aqui la actualizacion. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por los reviews una vez mas.. me gusta saber lo que piensan. Animan a seguir escribiendo. Thank u!


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Van Pelt: "Como un hombre puede ejercer tanto control sobre las personas? Hardy, Rebeca, la pobre Kristina. Que le habrá hecho a Jane? Esto es tan horrible." Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Rigsby toco su hombro para reconfortarla ya que no sabía ni que decir. Cho miraba al vacio inexpresivamente.

XXX

Lisbon abrió la puerta del cuarto. El pecho de Jane estaba semidesnudo. La enfermera estaba tocando el costado izquierdo de él.

Lisbon: "Lo siento. Entro cuando termine."

"No te preocupes. Adelante. Ya casi termino aquí." Dijo la enfermera en tono dulce.

Lisbon asintió con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó a Jane que estaba aparentemente dormido. No pudo contener la curiosidad de observar su pecho. Tenía un bonito pecho. Como podía estar pensando en eso ahora? El moretón era considerable. Aparentaba ser una costilla rota. La enfermera tocó aparentemente un poco fuerte el área ya que Jane saco un leve gemido con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento corazón." Dijo la enfermera.

Jane abrió los ojos un poco y la observó. Su mirada no era la misma. Lisbon lo notó. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo sin saber porqué.

"Ya está. Mira, vinieron a visitarte. Descansa. Lo necesitas." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "No permitas que haga nada de fuerzas." Susurró a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No las hará." Dijo a la mujer de algunos 50 años mientras la vio cerrar la puerta.

Lisbon se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Lisbon: "Hola."

Jane: "Hola Lisbon." Dijo mirándola por encima del hombro.

Lisbon: "Como te sientes?"

Jane: "He estado mejor."

Lisbon: "Gracias a Dios estas aquí. Todos estuvimos muy preocupados."

Jane: "En serio?" Susurró.

Lisbon: "Por supuesto, Jane. Eres muy importante para nosotros. Somos una familia." Dijo con sinceridad.

XXX

Flashback

_**Tres meses antes**_

_Jane estaba ya sintiendo los efectos de la droga que se le había suministrado. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él mientras escuchaba lo que Red John quería que escuchara._

_Una grabadora repetía sin cesar la misma conversación que supuestamente había tenido el equipo sobre él._

_Lisbon: "Al fin nos deshicimos de él."_

_Van Pelt: "Si, era un completo estorbo."_

_Cho: "Todo lo quería hacer a su manera. Todo."_

_Lisbon: "Por culpa de él, Sam murió!"_

_Rigsby: "Siempre con ese aire de superioridad… y no es nada más que un simple imbécil."_

_Lisbon: "Lo mejor que nos pudo suceder fue que desapareciera…."_

XXX

Jane: "Odio esto." Dijo cambiando el tema y tocando los cables de los sueros "Me quiero ir. Ya me siento bien. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí."

Al menos había algo que no había cambiado en él.

Lisbon: "Quizás por los golpes que tienes en tu cuerpo, no? No recuerdas que te sucedió?"

Jane: "Que me sucedió?" Dijo tratando de acomodarse en la cama. El movimiento hizo que se lastimara. Un grito ahogado salió de lo profundo de su garganta.

Lisbon: "Jane! No te muevas. Dios…" Dijo tocándole un brazo.

Jane: "No me toques!" Gritó fulminandola con la mirada.

Lisbon se echo hacia atrás sobresaltada. Jane la miró.

Jane: "Lo… lamento. Lo siento…." Ahora su mirada era de arrepentimiento sincero?

La enfermera entró al cuarto al ver los cambios en el monitor de Jane estando sentada en la estación de enfermeras.

"Que está pasando?" Dijo preocupada al entrar. "Dije nada de fuerzas." Caminó hacia la maquina que se encontraba al lado de Jane. Notó su rostro de dolor. "Le pondré un sedante." Dijo mirando a Lisbon que estaba en shock la cual se limitó a asentir.

Jane: "No… no quiero… un sedante…" Dijo casi sin poder hablar.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo, Jane."

Jane: "El dolor… es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional." Dijo esta vez mucho más tranquilo. "No es cierto?" Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

XXX

Flashback

_**Dos meses y medio antes**_

_Dejar cosas en el baño fue un error de los discípulos de Red John. Jane logró abrir la puerta y salir huyendo de la habitación con un pequeño alambre que había encontrado. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, hecho a correr como pudo. Estaba lastimado, pero la adrenalina podía más que el dolor. Es asombroso ver como el cuerpo reacciona en circunstancias en las que el peligro asecha. _

_Tropezó con algo en el piso. Error. El sonido se escuchó por gran parte del lugar. Los dos hombres estaban jugando a las cartas en una pequeña mesa y al escuchar el ruido se levantaron inmediatamente a ver que era. _

_Vieron la silueta de Jane y corrieron tras él. Como había logrado salir de la habitación? No podían perderlo. Si sucedía, a ambos no les iba a ir nada de bien. _

_Jane logró salir del lugar. Miró a su alrededor. Luego escuchó la puerta principal. "Oh no." Pensó. Salió corriendo tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero no lo logró._

_Uno de ellos, el más flaco, estiró su mano corriendo tras él hasta que lo alcanzó. Lo agarró por la parte trasera de la camisa y lo haló hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Jane cayera fuertemente de espaldas al pavimento. Recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido. _

_Vio al hombre encima de él y forcejeo con él como pudo. _

"_Hay que llevarlo adentro." Dijo el segundo que llegó en ese preciso momento. _

"_Maldito infeliz. Que susto nos hiciste pasar." Dijo el flaco. El cual del enojo varias veces lo golpeó a puño cerrado fuertemente en el estomago luego de que el segundo lo levantara del suelo arrastrándolo. _

_XXX_

_Jane cayó de rodillas frente a los pies de Red John. Sus manos en su estomago. Con los ojos apretados gemía de dolor._

_Red John: "Muy mal hecho. No debiste intentar escapar. No debiste hacerlo. Ayer me juraste lealtad y hoy quieres abandonarme? Debes obedecer si no quieres pasar por esto más. Yo solo intento ser tu amigo. Intento enseñarte, darte lecciones de vida." Miró a los dos hombres a su lado. "Enciérrenlo. No habrá comida hoy." Luego se volvió a Jane quien lo miraba con odio desde el suelo._

_Red John: "El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional." Vio como sus dos discípulos se alejaban con su muy pronto nueva obra maestra. "Caerás. Está muy débil." Dijo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Días después de haber encontrado a Jane.**

Cho: "Podremos interrogarlo? Crees que recuerda algo?" Dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Lisbon: "No lo sé. Con él nunca se sabe. Ahora se rehúsa a cooperar con los doctores. Se les ríe en la cara y termina interrogándolos él." Dijo con frustración.

Cho: "Eso es algo muy Jane."

Lisbon: "Si. Lo es, pero el ya no es el mismo."

XXX

Dr. Shepart: "Que es lo último que recuerda?"

Jane jugaba mirando las uñas de sus dedos y tocándolas a propósito ignorando completamente al psiquiatra.

Dr. Shepart: "Señor Jane?"

Jane colocó sus manos en la cama y miro de reojo al psiquiatra.

Dr. Tomson: "Donde estuvo durante estos últimos tres meses? lo recuerda?"

Jane: "Decidí tomar unos meses sabáticos. Es todo."

Los doctores se miraron.

Dr. Shepart: "Señor Jane, lo tienen amenazado para que no diga lo que sucedió o no recuerda nada?"

Jane: "Amenazado? Que estupidez…"

Dr. Shepart: "Está en negación." Susurró al otro doctor.

Jane: "Hay por favor. No busquen que les hable de mis sufrimientos y mis depresiones." Dijo disimulando dolor emocional y luego cambiando totalmente a la normalidad. "No lo voy a hacer porque simplemente no me da la gana…"

Dr. Tomson: "Señor Jane, usted fue abusado emocional, física, sexualmente en repetidas ocasiones durante estos últimos meses…"

Jane se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

Jane: "Me gusta el sadomasoquismo." Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Obviamente burlándose de los doctores.

Dr. Shepart: "Señor Jane, solo queremos ayudarlo."

Jane: "Ustedes no me van ayudar."

Dr. Tomson: "Por qué piensa eso?"

Jane: "Porque no necesito ayuda. Estoy bien."

Dr. Shepart: "Le recuerdo que cuando llegó aquí no sabía ni quién era."

Jane: "Si y ya descubrieron el porqué. Estaba muy confundido y blablablá…. ya me siento muchísimo mejor. Muchas gracias."

Dr. Shepart: "Esto es más complicado de lo que cree. Yo pienso que se le ha..."

Jane: "Eso no es cierto." Dijo interrumpiendo al psiquiatra y soltando una risa irónica.

Dr. Shepart: "Que no es cierto? Ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar."

Jane: "Lo que está pensando. Piensa que me han dejado el cerebro en blanco o algo por el estilo… Claro… y mi perro es Clifford. Doctor…. Shepart" Dijo mirando su identificación. "Solo una persona con una mente muy débil puede caer en eso. Yo no soy esa persona."

El beeper del doctor Tomson comenzó a sonar. Él lo miró. Se presentó una emergencia en sala de trauma.

Dr. Tomson: "Lo siento. Tengo que salir…" Dijo terminando de leer el beeper.

Jane: "Adelante doc. Tómese su tiempo."

El doctor Tomson salió del cuarto dejando así al doctor Shepart y Jane solos. Médico y paciente se miraban a los ojos.

Jane: "Solo una mente débil y cansada podría dejarse influenciar de tal manera… una mente débil y cansada como lo está la suya en estos momentos… Se siente cansado, verdad Dr. Shepart?"

10 minutos después el psiquiatra salió del cuarto de Jane. Jane lo vio salir de la habitación.

Jane: "Estúpido imbécil. Donde le regalaron la licencia? Es increíble." Dijo entre risas. "Un estorbo menos." Añadió esta vez serio.

XXX

Lisbon se acercó al doctor cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

Lisbon: "Y bien? Como lo encontró doctor?"

Dr. Shepart: "Pues obviamente pasó por una situación difícil, pero la supo enfrentar. Estará bien. Tendrá citas en mi consultorio hasta que yo decida que está al 100%. No se preocupe." Dijo a Lisbon y se retiró.

Lisbon se quedó atontada ante el comentario y luego entró a la habitación. Miró a Jane seriamente.

Jane: "Que? Sucede algo?"

Lisbon: "Dime que no hipnotizaste al psiquiatra."

Jane: "No lo hice. Qué clase de psiquiatra dejaría que se hipnotizara? El es uno de los mejores de aquí según escuché."

Lisbon volvió a sentarse al lado de Jane.

Lisbon: "Jane… Han pasado varios días y debemos seguir trabajando en el caso, en tu caso. Crees que te sentirás cómodo durante un interrogatorio?"

Jane: "Lisbon, yo estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Perfecto porque necesitamos hacerte las preguntas." Dijo luego de tomar un respiro.

Jane: "No."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Lisbon: "Ahora eres más difícil que antes."

XXX

Luego de aproximadamente dos semanas Jane salió del hospital. Regresó a la oficina.

Rigsby: "Bienvenido nuevamente."

Jane: "Gracias."

Van Pelt: "Jane!"

Jane: "Hola Van Pelt." Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Rigsby lo siguió de reojo. El chico se ponía celoso hasta de la pared de la que Van Pelt se pegara.

Jane miró su sofá. Hace cuanto que no se sentaba/acostaba en él? Cuatro meses y medio. Mucho tiempo. Luego de mirarlo por unos segundos, se sentó. Acarició el cuero del sofá como si se tratara de un cachorro con pelo suave.

Cho: "Reconfortante?"

Jane: "Eh?... si."

Lisbon se asomó a la puerta de su despacho para ver a su consultor de rizos rubios. Emocionalmente, ella notó a veces se iba en una especie de trance y actuaba algo raro, pero al parecer se daba cuenta de ello y se reponía con facilidad.

En cuanto a la parte física, parecía normal sin contar que había bajado un poco de peso y de que tenía algunas contusiones que se lograban ver a simple vista en su cuello ya que el cuello de la camisa no alcanzaba a cubrirlas. Ella las veía y se le partía el arma. Debió haber sufrido demasiado durante el periodo de tiempo que estuvo aislado.

XXX

Flashback

_**Dos meses antes**_

_Red John tomaba por el cuello a Jane apretándolo bastante fuerte con una mano. Se le hacía difícil respirar. Para colmo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Estaba drogado, como la mayoría de las veces._

_Red John: "Repítelo otra vez. Que es lo que vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí?"_

_Jane: "Destruirlos."_

_Red John: "A quienes?"_

_Jane: "Hightower, Lisbon y su equipo."_

_Red John: "Por qué?"_

_Jane: "Por todo el daño que nos han causado a ambos."_

_Red John: "Bien." Dijo soltándolo y dejándolo en una esquina de la habitación. _

XXX

Ahora Lisbon lo miraba con ternura. No admitía que lo quería demasiado como hermana. Si claro. "Como hermana? Los hermanos no se miran de pies a cabeza para admirar su belleza." Se decía ella misma y negaba con la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Lisbon agarró a Jane por el brazo molesta y lo haló fuera de la escena del crimen. Era el primer caso en el que Jane trabajaba luego de lo sucedido.

Rigsby: "Ya todo volvió a la normalidad." Dijo a Cho luego de ver a Lisbon hacerlo.

Cho: "Esos dos deberían casarse."

XXX

Lisbon: "Que diablos pasa contigo?"

Jane: "Como que qué pasa conmigo? Estoy haciendo lo que siempre hago."

Lisbon: "Claro… decirle a la hija de la victima que este merecía la muerte no es lo que siempre haces."

Jane: "Oh Lisbon, por favor…"

Lisbon: "No, Jane. Dime ahora que está pasando. Tú no eres así."

Jane: "Ya lo he hecho antes. Solo compruebo sus reacciones." Dijo señalando a los familiares de la víctima.

Lisbon: "Si, Jane, pero esta vez te saliste de la raya en la forma en que lo hiciste. A donde llegó a parar tu sensibilidad? Me tienes preocupada."

Flashback

_**Un mes y dos semanas antes**_

_Red John: "Crecimiento personal…. Alcanzar la perfección. Eso es lo que queremos. Las personas que no piensen así o no actúen así, merecen morir." Dijo colocándose de cuclillas en frente de Jane. "Sin muerte, no hay vida. Sin oscuridad, no hay luz."_

_Red John: "La gente no muere por consecuencia de guerras perdidas, sino por la anulación de la fuerza de resistencia. Qué le vamos a hacer? Qué culpa tenemos que no tengan nuestra misma inteligencia?"_

_Se sentó ahora en una silla en frente de Jane y lo miró con intriga._

_Red John: "Estas muy callado hoy. Dime qué piensas."_

_Jane bajó la vista pensativo._

_Red John: "Lo que crees ahora es lo real, lo verdadero. No necesitas lo anterior para sentirte bien. Solo necesitas consumar lo que hoy crees y piensas para que sea legítimo."_

_XXX_

Jane: "Lisbon, te he dicho millones de veces que estoy bien. Que tengo que hacer para comprobarlo?"

Lisbon: "Quiero acompañarte a una de tus citas con el psiquiatra."

Jane había hecho creer en el CBI que estaba asistiendo a las citas. Cosa que no era cierta. Tenía al psiquiatra y a su secretaria comiendo de sus manos. Su expediente estaba completamente "al día" con las fechas de las citas y todo lo que aparentemente hablaban.

Jane: "Quieres ir conmigo a mis citas con el doctor Shepart? No, Lisbon. Todo menos eso. Además, no puedes entrar. Solo es médico y paciente."

Lisbon: "Al menos quiero comprobar que estás asintiendo."

Jane: "Compruébalo. No tengo nada que ocultar."

Ella lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "Mi próxima cita es el martes de la semana que viene a las 2 de la tarde." Dijo con seriedad. "No faltes." Dijo esta vez con ironía y luego salió del lugar sumamente molesto.

Ella se quedó cortada mirando cómo se alejaba. Lo último que quería era perder la confianza que había entre ambos, si es que quedaba alguna.

XXX

Martes, 1:00 pm

Jane salió de la oficina y fue directo al consultorio del médico.

Jane: "Hola, Lucia." Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa a la joven secretaria.

Lucia: "Patrick! Hola. Como estas?" Dijo mientras soltaba un expediente de un paciente que tenía en su mano.

Jane: "Tenía cita hoy a las 2 de la tarde, cierto?" Dijo tocando la mano de la secretaria y frotándola con suavidad.

Lucia: "Si." Dijo sonriendo. La chica se derretía por él cada vez que lo veía.

Jane: "Y asistí."

Lucia: "Por supuesto."

Jane: "Quizás la agente Lisbon venga a comprobarlo."

Lucia: "Esta bien."

Jane camino por detrás de la secretaria y esta vez frotó su hombro.

Jane: "Quizás la agente Lisbon venga a comprobarlo." Repitió. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?"

Lucia: "Si Patrick."

Jane: "Bien." Dijo regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

XXX

Lisbon tenía demasiado trabajo así que no pudo salir al consultorio del psiquiatra. Buscó el número de teléfono de la oficina y llamó. Eran las 2:40 de la tarde.

Lucia: "Oficina del doctor Shepart. En que puedo servirle?"

Lisbon: "Si. Señorita quisiera saber si Patrick Jane ya salió de su cita?"

Lucia: "Perdon? Lo siento, pero no acostumbramos dar esa clase de información…"

Lisbon: "Soy la agente Lisbon…"

Lucia: "Ohhhh! Sii! Ya sé quién es. Patrick me ha hablado mucho de usted."

Lisbon: "En serio?" Dijo asombrada.

Lucia: "Si.. en serio." Miró el reloj. "Acá entre nos, el aún no ha salido de la oficina del médico, pero no creo que tarde en salir. Lo necesitaba para algo?" Dijo esta vez en voz baja.

Lisbon: "No.. no. Está bien. Esperaré a que llegue al trabajo."

Lucia: "Ok. Algo mas en que la pueda ayudar?"

Lisbon: "No nada más. Muchas gracias."

Lucia: "A sus órdenes."

Lisbon colgó el teléfono. Se sintió mal por haber dudado de Jane.

XXX

Jane llegó a la oficina a las 4 de la tarde. Lisbon estaba en la cocina. El entró en ella y abrió la nevera.

Jane: "Te estuve esperando. Nunca llegaste." Dijo en voz suave y sin mirar a Lisbon a los ojos.

Lisbon lo miró apenada.

Lisbon: "No vi la necesidad. Te creo, Jane."

Jane: "Claro." Dijo esta vez mirándola con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

EL comenzó a prepararse un sándwich con jamón y queso.

Lisbon: "Jane. Mira, discúlpame…" Dijo acercándose a él.

Jane: "No te preocupes. Yo entiendo."

Lisbon: "Jane… Me importas demasiado. El tiempo que no estuviste… la pasé fatal pensando en dónde estabas en qué situación… Yo…"

Jane esta vez la miraba con toda la atención del mundo.

Jane: "Si, Lisbon?" Dijo esperando a que terminara la oración.

Lisbon: "En un momento llegue a pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver. Me di cuenta de que te quiero mucho más de lo que se quiere a un amigo."

Lisbon se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

Jane no dijo nada. Solo la observó.

Lisbon: "Bueno, tengo trabajo." Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa suave y tocándole su mejilla. Colocó la taza de café en el fregadero y se fue a su oficina.

Jane la siguió con la mirada. Echo a su boca un pedazo de sándwich. Se encogió de hombros y se fue al sofá.

XXX

Cuando Jane llegó a su apartamento por la noche, encontró un papel pegado en la puerta principal. Con tranquilidad, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

…

_Ya es tiempo._

…

Sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró. Tiró la carta encima de la mesa del comedor y buscó algo en la nevera. Se sentó en la mesa mientras comía y bebía algo.

Volvió a tomar la carta. La volvió a leer y asintió. Hizo un avión de papel con ella.

Jane: "Quien será el primero?"

Miró hacia la sala e imagino al equipo completo de pie en diferentes lugares en ella. Lanzó el avión hacia la sala y al ver donde cayó, sonrió.

Jane: "Esto va a ser entretenido."

Durante los siguientes días, Jane tuvo más cautela con sus movimientos y sus comentarios. Todo lo tenía fríamente calculado en su cabeza. Iba a hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Luego de resolver un caso en el muelle de Santa Mónica, los chicos estaban cerca del lugar comprando helados.

Lisbon: "Donde está Jane?"

Rigsby: "Dijo que iba a caminar por ahí."

Van Pelt: "Debe estar en el muelle. Lo vi caminar hacia allá."

Lisbon caminó hacia el lugar. Lo vio a lo lejos. Estaba sentado en las tablas mirando hacia el horizonte. Mecía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás y tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Se veía pensativo.

Lisbon se detuvo al lado de él y miró el horizonte. Se veían varias gaviotas y otras aves volando por el área.

Lisbon: "Bonita vista."

Jane: "Ujum…" Sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

Lisbon: "Puedo?" Dijo señalando al lado de él.

Jane asintió. Ella se sentó de la misma posición que él y lo miró.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Absolutamente."

Lisbon asintió.

Lisbon: "Estas pensativo."

Jane: "Crees que las aves son libres porque vuelan?"

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

Lisbon: "Si creo que sí. Sentir esa dulce brisa acariciar tu cara. Dejarte llevar por el viento. Por qué la pregunta?"

Jane: "Yo no creo que ese sea el punto."

Lisbon: "Entonces? Por qué son libres?"

Jane: "Es que eso indicaría que el pez es libre porque nada y el humano es libre porque camina. Me parece que esa no es la cuestión. Yo creo que las aves son libres porque no llevan ninguna carga consigo." Dijo esta vez mirando a Lisbon a los ojos. "Te gustaría ser libre como un ave?" Añadió. Había algo oscuro escondido detrás de esas palabras. Lisbon no se percató en lo más mínimo.

Lisbon: "Claro que me gustaría."

Jane sonrió y miró al horizonte nuevamente.

XXX

_Flashback_

_**Un mes y una semana antes**_

_Red John: "Eres un águila. El águila cuando llega a sus 40 años solo tiene dos alternativas; morir o atravesar un doloroso proceso de renovación. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo. Guardarte por un tiempo. Volar hacia lo alto y comenzar un duro proceso de cambio. Desprenderte de todo lo viejo que ya no te sirve para nada y emprender un vuelo de renacimiento victorioso. Desprenderte de actitudes, recuerdos que te impiden el cambio. Cosas que te atan al pasado, a la mediocridad. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres un hombre nuevo."_

XXX

Jane: "Que vas a hacer después del trabajo?"

Lisbon: "Tu sabes muy bien."

Jane abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato. Lo cierto era que no recordaba que hacia Lisbon los viernes y fines de semana en su casa, pero debía disimularlo.

Lisbon: "Quieres acompañarme?"

Jane: "Por supuesto." Dijo sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que iban a hacer.

Lisbon: "Tengo suficiente helado en la nevera para los dos."

Jane: "Helado?"

Lisbon: "Si, helado." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jane: "Ah claro. Si."

Lisbon: "Seguro que estás bien?"

Jane: "Yep." Dijo esta vez sonriéndole.

Lisbon: "Bien. Haremos un tipo de pijamada en casa esta noche."

Jane no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Jane: "Okey."

Lisbon: "De que te ríes? Dijo pegándole suave en el hombro. "No te burles!" Añadió también entre risas.

XXX

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa de Lisbon. Ella se levantó de su sofá y camino hacia ella. Era Jane. Abrió la puerta.

Jane: "Tarde o muy temprano?" Eran las 10 de la noche.

Lisbon: "Justo a tiempo. Ibas a perder tu helado." Le abrió la puerta por completo.

Jane: "Ah… No es justo." Dijo entrando y sonriendo.

Lo que no sabía Lisbon era que había dejado entrar al enemigo a su casa.

XXX

Jane: "Esto sí que es una película vieja." Dijo sentado en el sofá junto a Lisbon. Los dos estaban saboreando un rico helado de vainilla con strawberry.

Lisbon: "See..." Dijo asintiendo y echándose una cuchara repleta de helado a la boca.

Miro el recipiente.

Lisbon: "Te lo comiste todo!"

Jane: "Yo? Quien es la que no ha parado de comer en toda la película?"

Lisbon golpeó a Jane con la cuchara fría y húmeda en el mismo centro de la frente.

Jane: "Ah.. ahora me agredes." Dijo haciéndose el herido y tocándose el área.

Lisbon: "Regreso ahora."

La mujer se levantó y llevó el recipiente a la cocina. Jane la observó desde el sofá. Luego vio como subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

Jane se levantó del sofá y caminó alrededor de la sala. Fue a la cocina. Abrió una de las gavetas y sacó un cuchillo no muy grande de cortar carne. Lo escondió entre su ropa. Luego se detuvo en frente de las escaleras. Notó que no había baño en la primera planta. Excusa perfecta para subir a la segunda. Subió lentamente. Caminó por el pasillo. Lisbon salió de su habitación y se tropezó de frente con Jane. Se sobresaltó.

Lisbon: "Jane, me has asustado."

Jane: "Lo siento. No era mi intención. Es que estoy reventando." Dijo tocándose el área de la vejiga.

Lisbon: "Anda, ve. Te espero abajo."

Jane entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo en frente del espejo. Estaba decidido a cumplir las órdenes que se le habían dado. La primera víctima la tenía en el primer piso.

Jane bajo el gancho del inodoro para disimular. Luego bajó las escaleras y encontró una Lisbon preparando algo de comer.

Lisbon: "Se que es absurdo comer después del postre, mejor dicho después del atragantamiento de helado que nos dimos, pero... me imagino que tienes hambre. Bueno no te deje casi comer helado." Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "No te preocupes." Dijo deteniéndose al lado de ella. Ella se volteó para mirarlo y él se dio cuenta de que ella tenía su pajama algo abierta. No era que se viera mucho en realidad, pero la poca piel que Jane pudo observar hizo que se le revolcaran las hormonas.

Lisbon: "Pasa algo?"

Jane: "No, nada." Dijo apartando la mirada con disimulo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Lisbon miró su pajama y se percató. Rápidamente se la abotonó.

Lisbon: "A la verdad que ustedes todos son iguales. Solo piensan en sexo, sexo y sexo."

Jane: "Que? Por qué dices eso? Además, eso no es cierto. También pensamos en otras cosas." Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Como qué?" Dijo ansiosa por escuchar y acercándose a él.

Jane: "En tus hermosos ojos." Dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Tengo hermosos ojos? Gracias." Dijo sonrojándose. "Pero eso solo sigue dándome la razón, Jane." Añadió.

Jane se acercó a ella un poco mas quedando solo a centímetros de su cara. Se quedaron así mirándose por unos momentos. Una situación evidentemente un poco incomoda para los dos aunque Jane juraba que tenía todo bajo su control. Los dos se acercaron a la vez hasta unir sus labios. Un beso inocente se convirtió en uno salvaje lleno de lujuria en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras se besaban y acariciaban, Jane con su mano libre, sacó el cuchillo que había escondido. Lo empuño fuertemente en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra pegaba a Lisbon contra su pecho. Un gemido de Lisbon hizo que Jane abriera los ojos para verla. Era tan hermosa. No podía acabar con su vida ahora. Podía esperar un poco más. Como mejor pudo dejó el cuchillo a un lado encima del counter de la cocina. Lisbon no se dio cuenta de la movida en ningún momento. Ahora Jane la tenía en sus brazos y acariciaba la espalda baja y el trasero de Lisbon con las dos manos.

Lisbon: "Subamos." Dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia las escaleras. Jane le sonrió y asintió.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ya dentro de la habitación los dos se desnudaron desesperadamente el uno al otro mientras se besaban y caminaban torpemente hacia la cama. No llegaron. Se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Menos mal que el piso estaba alfombrado. Jane tenía a Lisbon casi inmóvil debajo de él.

Lisbon: "Jane… espera." Dijo al sentirse un poco lastimada y colocando las manos en el pecho de Jane.

Jane: "Que sucede?" Dijo deteniéndose por un momento.

Lisbon: "Con calma… no voy a huir." Dijo algo cortada.

Jane: "No. No huiras de mi." Dijo sonriendo y con sus ojos completamente dilatados demostrando así lo excitado que estaba sin necesidad de ver su pantalón.

La besó, la lamió y la mordió suavemente por su cuello y ella metió sus dedos dentro de su cabello soltando un leve gemido.

Si esto era un error, ya era bastante tarde para detenerlo. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, al contrario. Sentir la boca, la respiración, las manos y el cuerpo completo desnudo y caliente de Patrick Jane encima de ella, no era lo que esperaba y definitivamente no iba a perdérselo.

Ella trataba de frenarlo un poco pues de lo excitada que estaba no podía respirar casi, pero él al verla así, la acariciaba mas y la besaba mas.

Jane bajo dando besos por todo su abdomen y su vientre hasta que llegó a su sexo. Lisbon sacó un grito ahogado de placer al sentir los dedos, la lengua y hasta los dientes de Jane.

Lisbon: "Oh, Jane!" Gimió.

El hizo que Lisbon estallara de placer en su cara. Lo cual lo dejó loco. La miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ella lo observaba desde arriba respirando con dificultad. Jane subió y la besó en los labios.

Jane: "Aun no termino." Le dijo al oído. "Vas a pedir piedad…"

Lisbon se asustó un poco. Que quería decir con eso?

Lisbon: "Que..?" Dijo sin poder terminar la oración. Jane tapó su boca con su mano derecha.

Jane: "Shh..."

La tomó con su otro brazo y la acostó en la orilla de la cama. Se arrodilló en el matre y colocó las piernas encima de sus muslos. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Lisbon y sin previo aviso la penetró completamente. Lisbon estiró su cabeza completamente hacia atrás y no pudo evitar gritar. Jane se mordió el labio inferior al escucharla. Mientras se movía dentro de ella, fue moviendo las manos desde los hombros hasta el cuello. La agarró firmemente, pero sin presionar y hacia los movimientos más seguidos y fuertes. Ella se estremecía debajo de él y no paraba de gemir con cada movimiento de él.

La tenía completamente vulnerable. Era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con ella y quizás también era una '_bonita_' forma de morir.

Sus manos ya estaban en la posición perfecta alrededor del cuello de Lisbon, lo único que tenía que hacer era apretarla hasta asfixiarla por completo todo esto sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella lo que lo hacía mucho más excitante, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ejercer presión sobre su cuello, hubo algo que lo detuvo.

Lisbon: "Oh, Patrick!" Gritó. "Te amo." Susurró esta vez.

Jane la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de soltarla ni de moverse dentro de ella. "Qué?" Pensó. Había escuchado bien? Lisbon le había dicho que lo amaba.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. El vio como lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos hacia los lados. Casi no podía respirar lo que hizo que él soltara su cuello. Detuvo los movimientos y la miró.

Jane: "Me amas?" Dijo esta vez acariciando su mejilla y sacando las lágrimas del rostro de ella.

Lisbon: "Te amo… y por favor… no pares. Mátame si quieres, pero no pares hasta terminar…"

Jane estaba confundido. Sintió una oleada de sentimientos encontrados. Miraba los ojos de Lisbon. Esos ojos le pedian más, le rogaban por más. Besó sus labios con pasión y agarrándola esta vez por su cabello, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella. Jane ahora estaba lastimando a Lisbon sin intención, pero a ella poco le importaba. Estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Hizo lo mismo, metió las manos dentro del cabello de Jane y lo haló fuertemente hacia atrás haciéndolo sonreír retorcidamente. Los dos llegaron al climax juntos.

Ahora estaban quietos, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando un poco.

Jane: "Porque lloras?" Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Lisbon: "Nada."

Jane: "Te he hecho daño?"

Lisbon: "No es eso… es que jamás pensé que esto fuese a suceder."

Jane: "Yo tampoco." Se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos. "Lisbon, perdóname si te lastime. Lo siento." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Hey, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Hace cuanto no estabas con una mujer?" Sonrió esta vez. Lo que hizo que él también sonriera.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

XXX

Jane fue el primero en despertar. Tenía a Lisbon profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. Se quedó observándola por unos minutos. Sin duda alguna era una mujer muy hermosa. Se salió poco a poco de debajo de ella para no despertarla. La arropó hasta el cuello. Estaba haciendo frio y ella aun estaba desnuda. Tomó su ropa y se vistió. La miró por última vez desde la puerta de la habitación.

Otra oportunidad mas. Estaba dormida. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era sacar las agallas para acabar con ella, pero ya no las tenía. No podia hacerlo. Salió de la habitación rápidamente y bajó las escaleras hacia la primera planta. Miró a la cocina. Allí estaba el cuchillo encima del counter. Caminó hacia él y lo tomó en sus manos. Se quedó observándolo por unos instantes. Lo guardó de donde lo habia sacado. Cerró la gaveta. Luego salió de la casa y se fue a su apartamento.

XXX

Llegó a su apartamento y entró. Fue a la nevera y llenó un vaso de agua. Se tomó mas de la mitad en menos de medio minuto. Lo colocó en la mesa y respiró profundo.

Red John: "Como te fue?"

Jane se dio vuelta y se encontró con el hombre que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

Red John: "Contesta."

Jane: "Estoy aplanando el terreno."

Red John sonrió.

Red John: "No debes tener sexo con tus victimas."

Ese comentario llenó por sorpresa a Jane.

Red John: "No me puedes engañar. Sé que te acostaste con la agente. No es que este del todo mal, pero, te desconcentra en tu objetivo. O me equivoco?"

Jane: "No volverá a ocurrir."

Red John: "Así es. No volverá a ocurrir."

Jane comenzó a sentirse mareado. Miró el vaso de agua y luego a Red John.

Jane: "Que tenía?"

Red John: "No te preocupes. Ahora solo descansa y aclara tus ideas."

Jane puso las manos en la mesa para apoyarse. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Red John: "No luches contra eso. Solo duerme un poco." Dijo deteniéndose a un pie de distancia de la espalda de Jane.

Jane se estrujó los ojos con la mano, se tambaleo y cayó en los brazos de Red John inconsciente.

XXX

Jane abrió los ojos en su cama. Sentía como si hubiese despertado de una borrachera. Se sentó. Pasó sus manos por su cara y su cabello. Vio una nota a su lado. La leyó.

...

Cambia el orden. Olvida a Lisbon por un momento, hazte cargo de Van Pelt. Estaré ahí. Quiero verlo todo.

...


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Jane colocó el papel en la cama y se quedó mirando al vacio por unos momentos. Estaba muy confundido. Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Tenía una lucha interna. No estaba seguro de cuál era la realidad.

De lo que si estaba seguro es de que estaba hartándose de obedecerlo. Porque tenía que hacerlo? Ya no estaba a su merced. Estaba libre. Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando pensar y analizar la situación. Sentía la sed de venganza correr por sus venas, pero era hacia la gente 'correcta'?

Trato de autosugestionarse una y otra vez. No pudo. Había perdido el toque. Respiró profundo y fue a darse un baño de agua tibia.

Salió de la habitación desnudo y húmedo con toalla en mano. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se secó el cabello.

Está decidido a hacerlo. No hay marcha atrás.

XXX

El día transcurrió bastante aburrido. No hubo casos. Solo papeleo de casos ya terminados.

Jane tocó la puerta de la oficina de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Adelante."

Jane entró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Caminó y se detuvo en frente del escritorio.

Jane: "Hola."

Lisbon: "Hola." Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jane: "Por qué los nervios?."

Lisbon: "No estoy nerviosa." Dijo acomodando el escritorio. Algo que hace cuando está realmente nerviosa por algo.

Jane: "Mmmm. Ujum."

Lisbon dejo de mover las cosas de encima de su escritorio y lo mira a los ojos. Se encontró con los suyos. Jane estaba algo serio. Se sentó en frente de ella. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos.

Jane: "Tenemos que hablar."

Lisbon: "Jane, ahora no. No es el momento."

Jane: "Cuando es el momento?"

Lisbon: "Estamos trabajando."

Jane: "No, no lo estamos. No hay ningún caso."

Lisbon: "Jane, sabes a lo que me refiero. Aquí no."

Jane no dio inicios de levantarse y retirarse. Al contrario, se acomodó en la silla.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor."

Jane: "Que barrera hay entre nosotros?"

Lisbon: "Eso es algo que tu sabes muy bien."

Jane: "Hablame claro, Lisbon." Dijo esta vez algo molesto.

Lisbon ignoró a Jane.

Jane: "Entonces lo de anoche no significo nada para ti. Solo te dejaste llevar por el momento."

Lisbon: "Claro que significo algo, Jane." Dijo golpeando el escritorio con la grapadora.

Jane: "Entonces?"

Lisbon: "Jane, tu y yo no podremos ser una pareja estable. Somos dos personas completamente diferentes. Somos incompatibles. Yo siglo las reglas, tu todo lo contrario. Yo no quiero una pareja ahora. Además si estuviese buscando una, buscaría a alguien para una relación seria y contigo… eso jamás pasara porque estas centrado en tu maldita venganza…."

Jane: "Venganza?" Dijo algo sorprendido.

Lisbon: "Si, Jane. Hasta que no mates a Red John no estarás 'feliz'. Solo piensas en eso todo el tiempo. Yo no puedo estar con una persona así…"

Jane ahora estaba mirando al vacio. _"Hasta que no mates a Red John no estarás 'feliz'. Solo piensas en eso todo el tiempo." _Esas palabras empezaron a golpear en su cabeza fuertemente.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?" Dijo notando lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos.

Jane levantó la vista.

Jane: "Nada."

Lisbon: "Te sientes bien?"

Jane: "Si. Estoy bien." Dijo levantándose de la silla. "Siento molestarte. Hablaremos después. Si lo deseas." Dijo esta vez sin cruzar mirada con Lisbon y retirándose de la oficina.

Lisbon: "No hay quien lo entienda." Dijo volviendo al trabajo.

XXX

Jane se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó por mucho tiempo pensando en lo que le había dicho Lisbon. No quiso pensar en ello más. Ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Miró a Van Pelt de reojo. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio trabajando en su laptop. Se dio cuenta de cómo Jane la miraba.

Van Pelt: "Que?" Dijo dándole una mirada rápida.

Jane: "Como están las cosas entre tú y Rigsby?"

Van Pelt suspiró_. "Por qué siempre tiene que estar metido en lo que no le importa?"_ Pensó.

Van Pelt: "Bien. Somos buenos amigos." Dijo tratando de disimular la incomodidad.

Jane: "Mmmm… " Se quedó callado por unos instantes. "Ósea que ese hermoso collar no te lo regaló él."

Van Pelt sonrió, se tocó el collar en su cuello.

Van Pelt: "No." Dijo felizmente.

Jane: "El que lo hizo tiene buen gusto."

Van Pelt: "Si." Dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Mmmm..." Sonrió. "Que harás esta noche?" Añadió.

Van Pelt: "No lo sé aún. Jane, como te he dicho varias veces, mi vida privada no te concierne." Dijo esta vez incomoda de nuevo.

Jane: "Ok, ok. Saldrás con tu chico. No te molesto más." Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. No sin antes pararse un momento y mirarla. "Disfruta la velada. No sé por qué, pero creo que luego de eso tendrás una gran sorpresa." Dijo sonriéndole. "Prepárate." Añadió.

Rigsby llegó a la sala de descanso y escuchó las últimas tres oraciones que Jane le dijo a Van Pelt.

Rigsby: "Velada? Sorpresa? De que hablan?"

Jane: "Preguntale a Van Pelt. Son amigos, no?" Dijo retirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rigsby: "Tienes una cita?" Dijo sentándose en su escritorio algo soso.

Van Pelt: "Si." Dijo sin detener los dedos en su teclado.

Rigsby: "Que bien."

XXX

11:30 de la noche

Unas manos cubiertas con guantes negros abren la cerradura de la residencia de Van Pelt con ayuda de una llave maestra.

Se ven las piernas y los pies vestidos de negro de dos hombres entrando en la casa. Uno se detiene en la sala por unos momentos, mientras el otro sigue sin detenerse hacia la habitación principal.

El filo de los cuchillos es visible gracias a la luz reflejada en la luna que entra por una de las ventanas de la residencia.

El otro hombre avanza hacia la habitación de la peli roja y entra.

Ambos escuchan el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha del baño. Van Pelt no está sola. Ha invitado a O'Loughlin a pasar la noche con ella. Los dos hombres se colocan a ambos lados de la puerta con las espaldas pegadas a la pared y los cuchillos en mano, esperando pacientemente a que alguno saliera.

O'Loughlin: "Cariño, te espero en la cama."

Van Pelt: "Esta bien." Dijo debajo de la ducha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

O'Loughlin salió del baño y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, uno de los hombres se abalanzo sobre él agarrándolo por el cuello con todo su brazo y echándolo hacia atrás hacia su pecho. Le enterró el cuchillo completamente en el mismo centro del torax, haciendo que el chico instantáneamente sangrara por la boca y cayera en el pecho del hombre con los ojos abiertos agonizante. Lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo acostó en ella boca arriba. El otro hombre observaba la escena. Realmente la adrenalina corría por las venas de ambos.

El sonido de la ducha no permitió a Van Pelt escuchar lo sucedido en la habitación.

Van Pelt: "Voy ahora, Craig"

Se vistió con una pequeña y sexy bata de dormir color blanca y cuando se dispuso a salir del baño, vio a O'Loughlin tendido en la cama con su pecho cubierto de sangre, al igual que su boca y su cuello. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta.

Van Pelt: "Craig!"

Instintivamente intento correr hacia su arma, pero dos brazos fuertes no se lo permitieron. Grito lo mas que pudo y trato se zafarse sin éxito. El hombre la pincho contra la pared con su cuerpo, tapó su boca con una mano y con la otra coloco el cuchillo en su garganta.

"Shhh. Sin escándalos, Grace."

Van Pelt abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz del hombre que la tenía inmóvil contra la pared.

Era Jane.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y por colocar mi historia entre sus favoritas. Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias!


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Craig abrió los ojos y al ver lo que sucedía no dudo en intentar hacer algo. Aunque le faltaba la respiración y sentía que se estaba comenzando a ahogar, recordó que encima de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama estaba el celular de Van Pelt.

Estiró su mano y lo tomó. Abrió el teléfono. Recordó que el último número al que ella llamó fue al de su jefa. Apretó el botón para hacer la llamada y lo volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar. Trató de hablar y de gritarles a los hombres que tenían Van Pelt, pero no logró mucho. Ya sin fuerzas y con su vista comenzando a nublarse miró por última vez a su chica.

XXX

El teléfono del celular de Lisbon sonó. Ella miró el reloj al lado de su cama. Se sentó de mala gana en ella. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y tomó el teléfono. "_Van Pelt._" Pensó y miró con extrañeza la pantalla.

Lisbon: "Lisbon."

Escuchó voces a lo lejos.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt?"

Un forcejeo? Un hombre intentando hablar? Van Pelt gritando?

Lisbon se levantó de la cama apresuradamente. Colocó el speakerphone y se vistió. Tenía que ir a casa de Van Pelt. Algo andaba muy mal. Tomó el teléfono residencial y llamó a Cho y a Rigsby para que también fueran. En menos de 3 minutos ya iban de camino los tres. De camino, los tres llamaron a Jane. No contestaba las llamadas.

XXX

"Jane?" Pensó Van Pelt asustada. Seguía tratando de zafarse. Una risa burlona se escuchó detrás de Jane. Van Pelt infirió que debía ser Red John. Si no, quien mas debía ser? Desconocía a Jane completamente en ese momento. Solo sabía que era el enemigo, no cabía duda. Sin embargo, Van Pelt notó que Jane bajó la guardia un poco.

En momentos así, solo hay una cosa que detiene a un hombre.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Jane. Cayó al suelo de rodillas de dolor. Van Pelt le había dado un rodillazo en la entre pierna.

Trató de huir, pero Red John la agarró esta vez fuertemente. Jane miró la mesita de noche de reojo. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que el equipo venia en camino. Sonrió aun de rodillas con la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Van Pelt. La miró seriamente. Red John la aguantaba por el cuello con sus brazos.

Red John: "Toda tuya."

Jane pasó su mano por debajo de su quijada. Su intención era quitar la máscara que tenia puesta. Lo hizo.

Van Pelt tragó saliva.

Van Pelt: "Jane, que sucede? Este no eres tú. Que haces?" Dijo ahora entre sollozos.

Jane la miró de arriba a abajo y luego directamente a los ojos. Metió su mano entre el cuello y su cabello y con la otra acercó el cuchillo a ella.

Van Pelt: "Jane, por favor…"

Jane solo estaba ganando tiempo. Necesitaba que el equipo llegara antes.

Red John: "Hazlo de una vez."

XXX

Se escuchó un estruendo. Los dos observaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Jane agarró esta vez a Van Pelt arrebatándosela a Red John.

Red John: "Esto se va a poner interesante ahora."

XXX

El equipo entró a la residencia de Van Pelt de prisa. Los tres empuñaban sus armas. Se cuidaban la espalda mutuamente. Pasaron por la sala, la cocina, el comedor, el baño. Todo en orden. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de la puerta apuntando con su arma y Cho la abrió.

Lisbon abrió la boca de sorpresa al ver el cuadro que tenía en frente.

Van Pelt semidesnuda agarranda con fuerza por Jane quien le apuntaba con un cuchillo directamente a su cuello.

Los tres agentes se quedaron sin habla. Luego de un momento de re orientación, Lisbon habló.

Lisbon: "Jane, dime que este es otro de tus trucos."

Silencio. Jane la miraba ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Jane, que significa esto…?"

Lisbon miró alrededor de la habitación. Quedó peor cuando vio a O'Loughlin en la cama ensangrentado.

Jane: "Si, está muerto." Dijo al ver la cara de horror de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Santo Dios, Jane. Eso no fuiste tú. Dime que no fuiste tú."

Lisbon trató de acercarse un poco al igual que Cho. Rigsby estaba congelado.

Jane: "Si alguien mueve un musculo, la degollaré."

No estaba bromeando.

Lisbon: "Jane, mírame. Tranquilo. Baja ese cuchillo. Ahora." Dijo empuñando el arma hacia el hombre que tenía en frente tratando de mantener la calma.

Jane agarraba fuertemente a Van Pelt por el cuello y la presionaba hacia él con la fuerza de todo su brazo izquierdo.

Van Pelt trataba de mantener la calma, pero sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba desesperada. No podía creer que se encontraba en tal situación y menos con Jane.

Jane: "No te acerques." Dijo en tono amenazante a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor. Estás mal. Necesitas ayuda."

Jane: "Yo no necesito nada. Ustedes son los que necesitan ayuda ahora."

Lisbon: "No me obligues a dispararte."

Jane: "No lo harás."

Lisbon: "Si lo haré." Dijo dudando si en realidad podría hacerlo si la situación llegaba al extremo de que por obligación tendría que hacerlo.

Red John: "Agente, Lisbon. No dañe el momento. Quiero disfrutarlo." Dijo detrás de Jane a solo unos pasos de él.

"Dios mío." Pensó Lisbon. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle ahora.

Jane: "Si intentan disparar a cualquiera de los dos. La voy a matar. Así que no corran riesgos."

Lisbon no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal en Jane. Lo sabía. Pero esto? Nunca lo vio venir.

Jane le habló pegado al oído a Van Pelt, pero sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon.

Lisbon notó rápidamente que Van Pelt se calmó un poco. Que estaba pasando? No estaba segura.

XXX

Jane: "Tranquila. Calma." Susurró al oído del Van Pelt pegando sus labios en él.

Jane caminó un poco hacia atrás quedando a solo un pie de distancia del pecho de Red John.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor…"

Red John: "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo ahora susurrando muy cerca del oído de Jane.

Jane miró a Lisbon a los ojos. Su expresion era diferente ahora. Acaso era un 'lo lamento'? Lisbon no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Un movimiento totalmente brusco de Jane. Cuchillo hacia Van Pelt, pero giro de ambos cuerpos de 90 grados hacia Red John.

Ahora en un segundo congelado; un disparo, un respiro, un gemido, una risa, una lagrima.

XXX

Red John: "Traidor."

Todo fue demasiado rápido en frente de los ojos de Lisbon. Su mano apretó el gatillo. La bala entró la espalda de Jane y este cayó al suelo de costado casi inconsciente. Van Pelt también cayó al suelo junto con él, pero estaba ilesa.

Red John estaba aun de pie en frente de los agentes con el cuchillo incrustado en el pecho. Jane se lo había clavado.

Red John: "Bien hecho, agente Lisbon. Hay que ser bien estúpida."

El hombre tomó firmemente el cuchillo con sus dos manos y lo arrancó de su pecho como si de nada se tratase.

Se abalanzó hacia Van Pelt para matarla, pero Rigsby reaccionó y disparó tres veces al asesino en serie.

Red John cayó encima de ella muerto.

Cho corrió hacia los tres. Sacó a Red John de encima de Van Pelt quien lloraba del susto aún. Lo tiró boca arriba en el suelo y tocó su cuello.

Cho: "Está muerto."

Van Pelt tocaba el hombro de Jane y lo llamaba.

Jane tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, jadeaba un poco, pero no respondía.

Van Pelt: "Llamen una ambulancia. Sigue vivo." Dijo sollozando y mirando a los tres agentes.

Rigsby se acercó rápidamente.

Rigsby: "Tu estas bien?"

Van Pelt: "Si, yo estoy bien."

Rigsby asintió y tomó su teléfono celular y llamó.

Lisbon estaba congelada ante todo. Seguía empuñando el arma con su mano, su respiración era acelerada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la última expresion que Jane le brindó, la bala entrando en su espalda, la sangre salir a borbotones y el cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente.

Cho se acercó a ella.

Cho: "Jefa." Se colocó a su lado y le quitó el arma de las manos.

Lisbon miró a Cho y luego a Jane en el suelo con Van Pelt a su lado.

Cho: "Jefa…"

Lisbon miró a Cho nuevamente. Lo empujó un poco para que se saliera de su camino y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Jane. Se quitó la chaqueta. La colocó firmemente y haciendo presión en la espalda de su consultor.

Lisbon: "Presiona fuerte." Dijo mirando a Van Pelt. Ella obedeció.

Lisbon verificó su presión. Estaba disminuyendo. Estaba comenzando a llorar. Le había disparado a Jane. Tenía las manos manchadas con su sangre. Le había disparado! Ahora el remordimiento, la angustia y la desesperación la estaban consumiendo. No podía creer que ella era la responsable por la sangre de él en sus manos.

* * *

Luego de escribir este capitulo, he tomado la decisión de hacer dos finales alternativos y postear ambos. Espero que los lean los dos, y bueno quedense con el mejor. :D

Gracias por leer mis fics!


	12. Final Alternativo I

Final Alternativo Uno

Tres horas antes

Jane estaba vistiéndose para ir a casa de Van Pelt. Lo tenía todo calculado. Ya sabía quién era el enemigo. La pequeña conversación que tuvo con Lisbon le había abierto los ojos. Su esposa y su hija. Como pudo permitir olvidarlas? Sentía una rabia inmensa hacia sí mismo por eso. Pero esta noche esto se acababa.

XXX

Presente

"El señor Jane se encuentra en estado de gravedad. Aunque tuvo suerte de que la bala no tocara la espina dorsal, su pulmón izquierdo colapsó. Afortunadamente resistió la operación. Estaremos drenándolo y haciendo todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Solo queda esperar. "

XXX

Cinco horas más tarde.

Lisbon estaba sentada en una especie de trance en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de trauma.

Cho se sentó a su lado.

Cho: "Deberías ir a tomar una ducha y descansar."

Lisbon: "Estoy bien."

Cho: "Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer." Dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Lisbon: "El no tiene porqué estar aquí luchando por su vida. El no iba a matar a Van Pelt." Luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Cho: "No lo sabías. El panorama se veía diferente."

Lisbon: "Si, diferente." Dijo suspirando.

Cho: "El sabía lo que iba a suceder."

Lisbon: "Que quieres decir con eso? Que fue un suicidio?"

Cho no contestó dando a entender que sí.

Cho: "Ahora O'loughlin está muerto."

Lisbon: "Ya, ya." Dijo moviendo la cabeza con frustración.

XXX

Van Pelt había salido del hospital un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La situación que había vivido no había sido fácil para ella. En realidad pensó que iba a morir.

Rigsby: "Segura que estás bien?" Dijo deteniéndose a su lado.

Van Pelt miró a Rigsby a los ojos. Se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero intentaba no derramarlas.

Van Pelt: "No, no lo estoy."

Rigsby sintió unos deseos fuertes de abrazarla y consolarla. No lo hizo. Se quedo observándola congelado. Ella no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó. Comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Rigsby no sabía que decirle. Se limitó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda suavemente.

XXX

Dos horas más tarde.

"Ya pueden pasar a verlo. Esta inconsciente, pero hablarle puede que ayude." Dijo la enfermera a Lisbon.

Lisbon miró a Cho.

Cho: "Ve tu sola. Yo voy luego."

Lisbon asintió. Entró al cuarto y se le rompió el corazón al verlo. Todas esas máquinas, los sueros. Era un espectáculo deprimente.

Lisbon: "Jane, por qué hiciste esto?" Dijo con algo de rabia en su voz. "En realidad querías que te matara? No deberías estar aquí así." Dijo tocando su mano y dejando escapar una lágrima. "Yo te amo con toda mi alma."

Acarició dulcemente sus rizos. Permaneció así alrededor de quince minutos. Acercó a la cama la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentó. Apoyó la cabeza en la cama, cerca de la cintura de Jane. Cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta, pero no quería apartarse de él.

Se quedó dormida.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso. Despertó porque sintió una mano acariciar su cabello.

Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos.

Lisbon: "Patrick, despertaste. No sabes la alegría que me da el volver a ver tus ojos."

El no podía hablar por causa del tubo en su boca. Así que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Lisbon: "Tienes que recuperarte. Tiene que levantarte de ahí, comprendes? Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida. Red John está muerto. Ya no hay nada que te impida ser feliz."

Jane acaricio su mejilla con debilidad y dejó caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

Lisbon: "No, no llores. No tienes porque llorar. Ya todo acabó. Se terminó."

Jane pestañeó. Lisbon se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes. La máquina que presentaba los latidos del corazón comenzó a reflejar hipertensión. Los ojos de Jane irradiaban tristeza y algo de desesperación.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Sintió preocupación. "Tranquilo, si?"

El no dejaba de mirarla y llorar.

Lisbon: "Quieres decirme algo?"

El volvió a pestañear.

Lisbon: "No tienes que decirme nada."

Pestañeó varias veces.

Lisbon: "Ok, ok. Me amas?"

Pestañeó una vez y apretó su mano un poco.

Lisbon: "Yo también." Se acercó a él más para sacar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Cho entró al cuarto junto con Rigsby y Van Pelt. Jane los vio entrar. Se detuvieron a los pies de la cama.

Su misión en este mundo había sido finalizada. El hombre que mató a su familia había muerto. Si había un más allá se enteraría ahora o quizás más tarde.

Jane cerró los ojos. Sentir las dulces manos de Lisbon acariciando su rostro era lo último que quería recordar de ella.

FIN


End file.
